cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Cultivation/Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign
Eighth Stage Profound Demon Shuhang was dragged into the Demonic Tribulation World everytime Skylark transcending the Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation. Using the Underground Time City and White Two manipulating the time, two sets of Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item managed to be completed just before Shuhang finished the Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation and became a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign. Demon Seal Profound Demon Sermon In the middle of the sermon, he fell asleep. When he was sleeping soundly, suddenly he asked three questions: : “What is filial piety?”''Chapter 1369 : ''“What is love?”''Chapter 1370 : ''“What is the maternal love?”''Chapter 1370 Immediately afterwards, his left eye shone and the notorious《Pregnancy Gaze》 was unleashed to All Heavens and Myriad Realms practitioners who were watching the sermon. Everyone who is weaker than the Sage himself were affected by the magecraft, meaning even Tribulation Immortals experienced the ten months of pregnancy experience. He achieved the highest amount of 5 stars likes from the demons of Nine Serenities due to no demon dared to give him a 1 star bad review, since despite the sermon already ended, the effects of 《Pregnancy Gaze》 was still not yet ended.Chapter 1371 After finishing the sermon, he obtained the 《Embryo Gaze》 , an ability never been heard before, even to White Two.Chapter 1371 Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Life Source Dantian '''Markless Fat Whale Gold Core' Three Add-on Marks Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty + Saint Seal + Demon Seal + Dragon Seal At first, she was only holding the saint seal, but the number of seals increased every time Shuhang obtained a new seal. Immemorial Saint Ape + Ruism Sutra Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Item: Infallible Holy City A magnificent city. White Two used his one-time chance to go the present realm. At a planet in the present world, he used his one-time chance to use the authority of the Heavenly Way to draw another six marks on the Whale Core, making it a nine dragon marks core. Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Item: Doomsday Sword Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre Eye of the Ruism Sage Lotus Whale Self This is the most unique and powerful drawing. Those who saw this drawing will see their own true self. Even Eternal Life Beings are no exception. Seven Small Dantians Each of the gold core or its equivalent was tied to an Eternal Life Being or higher’s karma. Nine Marks’ Little Gold Core This core was Fat Whale Gold Core’s own core. Its also known as the core within core. It was spitted out by Fat Whale and swatted to the first small dantian, the Dragon Tail Dantian. Although this core was only one-ninth the size of Fat Whale, it has the same size with any regular cultivator’s gold core. * Drawing Type: Positive and Negative Space Drawing * Drawing Title (Positive): Infallible Holy City * Drawing Title (Negative): the Holy City Falls Apart... The Giant that Destroys Myriad Things * Drawing Inspiration: Holy City, Infallible Seven-Coloured Treasure Core After consuming the Hundred Beasts’ Big Migration dish during the Immortal Food Feast, Song Shuhang entered the mirage world created by the clam dragons. After his three (very lame) dreams was fulfilled, the clam dragon in charge of him switched with the patriarch in order to bring out a more meaningful dream. Clam Dragon Patriarch managed to make Shuhang dreamt of the scene in the dessert. However, by doing so they have alerted White Two and greatly angered him. The patriarch was captured to be White Two’s pet, and the patriarch own’s pearl was massaged out and given to Shuhang. Still in the mirage world, Shuhang wandered around, looking for the exit until he found White was fighting against a whale monster. White easily defeated the whale and obtained its monster core. Song Shuhang then exchanged the clam dragon pearl with the seven-coloured monster core with White. * Drawing Type: Jigsaw Puzzle * Drawing Title: Holy Sword that Bring-forth the Doomsday to the World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sword, Doomsday World A resurrection occured after Song Shuhang assimilated this core. Karmic Virtue Crystal Core During the Immortal Food Feast, Fairy Pink Cloud challenged Shuhang into a gourmand showdown. They are to to guess the ingredients in four dishes prepared by Fairy Lady Separated Snow. When she was defeated, Pink Cloud handed over two vials containing water from the River of Mother and Child. Immediately afterwards, Saint Monarch Winter Melon challenged Shuhang for a duel. Shuhang then showed a photo of their battle, in which Winter Melon was defeated badly. Winter Melon then handed a vial of water from the River of Mother and Child to Shuhang. Fairy @＃％* then drank all three vials and produced three golden diamonds. One of these diamonds was given to Shuhang and became the Shuhang’s fourth core. * Drawing Type: Animation * Drawing Title: of the Holy Man’s Poetic Masterpiece Through the Ancient Times * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Man, Teaching Everyone Without Prejudice A resurrection occured after Song Shuhang assimilated this core. Blood Demon King Core * Drawing Type: Droste Effect * Drawing Title: Clear Water Pavilion * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Blood, Infinite Curse Arc Reactor * Drawing Type: 4-koma manga * Drawing Title: of Creation and Destruction * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Core, Star of Destruction Ancient Witch Core * Drawing Type: QR Code * Drawing Title: Altar That Is Hidden From History * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sacrifice, All Heavens and Myriad Realm Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul * Drawing Type: Lines & Points Drawing * Drawing Title: World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Dragon, Dragon Net Summons References